


Obsession

by Ambrena



Series: Voix du désert [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/M, Foreshadowing, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Victim Blaming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnon ne dort plus, ne mange plus. Jour et nuit, l’image de sa sœur se présente à ses yeux.<br/>Il la désire de toutes ses forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit sur le prompt "Participation forcée", pour Bingo_fr 2011.

Aujourd’hui, la ville est en fête. Le roi revient de campagne. Il a marché sur Rabba, et a gagné la guerre, comme toujours. Il ramène à Jérusalem un grand nombre d’esclaves et un immense butin. Sur sa tête luit une nouvelle couronne, ornée de joyaux. Volée aux vaincus, évidemment. Et on appelle cela un exploit !

Amnon est à l’une des fenêtres du palais et observe l’ennuyeux défilé. C’est toujours la même chose. Quand son père comprendra-t-il que les territoires sont déjà assez étendus, que cela ne sert à rien d’établir de nouvelles conquêtes ? Son héritier – et il est l’aîné, donc il risque fort d’être le prochain souverain – devra conserver l’intégrité du royaume, et cela n’aura rien d’évident. Blasé, il soupire.

Dehors, le peuple acclame le souverain. Des pétales de fleurs tombent en pluie légère sur son chemin. Des enfants chantent les louanges de l’armée, qui marche d’un pas altier. Les armures étincellent au soleil, de même que les lances et les épées.

Des femmes dansent pieds nus, en passant au-dessus de leur tête des foulards colorés. Au pied du palais, elles forment une interminable ronde. Le prince prête à peine attention à leurs chansons aiguës, qui se ressemblent toutes. Ce n’est pas très intéressant.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque la danseuse du centre.

C’est probablement la plus jeune de toutes. Elle arbore une longue chevelure brune, qui tressaute sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se déplace de manière oscillante, comme un palmier dans la tourmente. Ses bras, très fins, s’élèvent jusqu’au ciel, puis s’abaissent brusquement, semblables à des branches. Tout en elle rappelle le végétal, fragile mais superbe.

Impossible de déclarer pourquoi exactement, mais les reins d’Amnon s’embrasent à cette vision. Les voiles flottants, à la couleur pourpre, dévoilent le dessin d’une hanche, le velouté d’une clavicule nue, d'une cheville dénudée. Il veut tout savoir de ce corps, l’explorer à sa guise une fois la nuit tombée.

À cette distance, impossible de précisément distinguer ses traits, mais ils doivent être exquis. Amnon ne peut distinguer que ses vêtements – une robe écarlate, des voiles amarante, et des bracelets aux chevilles.

Il mémorise soigneusement ces détails, et se promet de la retrouver plus tard, dans la soirée. La fête dure tout l’après-midi, et il passe ce temps à scruter l’inconnue, sans relâche. Lorsque, finalement, elle disparaît de son champ de vision, il ne peut retenir un grognement de frustration.

*

La nuit est enfin arrivée. Au palais, le banquet bat son plein. Amnon échange à peine quelques mots avec ses nombreux frères. De toute façon, il s’entend surtout avec Absalom, Jithream et Nathan. Alors que le repas n’est pas encore achevé, il se lève de table et cherche la danseuse de tout à l’heure. Il la trouve en un clin d’œil – et son cœur manque un battement.

L’adolescente est assise à la table des filles du roi, juste à côté de celle des princes. Pas de doute, il s’agit bien de la même personne. Sa tenue est identique, et ses gestes sont empreints d'une grâce similaire à celle de tout à l'heure. Seulement, il s’agit de l’une de ses sœurs.

La bouche d’Amnon s’assèche soudain. Lui qui pensait pouvoir séduire une fille de rien et l’attirer dans un coin sombre, le voici confronté à une princesse. L'une des membres de sa propre famille.

Quelqu'un de tabou.

Coupé dans son élan, il se rassoit. Ses voisins lui adressent la parole, mais il ne leur répond pas. Il a également perdu l’appétit. À l’inverse, la jeune fille en rouge, là-bas, mange de bon cœur. Maintenant qu’il est plus près, il peut admirer ses lèvres couleur de figue, son nez délicat, ses grands yeux de biche.

Lorsque le banquet s’achève et qu’elle passe devant lui dans un cliquetis de bijoux, Ammon ne peut s’empêcher de la suivre du regard, hypnotisé. Il a besoin de la toucher, se retient, halète. 

Le désir est si puissant qu’il en devient presque suffocant.

« Comment se nomme-t-elle ? demande-t-il à Absalom, en tentant de cacher la lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux.  
-Elle ? C’est ma sœur, Tamar, répond-il sans y penser.  
-Évidemment que c’est ta sœur, affirme Amnon d’un ton mordant. C’est notre sœur à tous. »

 _Hélas_ , ajoute-t-il mentalement.

« Je veux dire que j’ai la même mère qu’elle, Maaca, explique Absalom. Qu’as-tu ? lui demande-t-il ensuite. Tu sembles en colère.  
-Ce n’est rien », l’apaise-t-il d’un ton brusque, avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Tamar. Elle s’appelle Tamar.

*

Amnon ne dort plus, ne mange plus. Son corps est embrasé de fièvre. Jour et nuit, l’image de sa sœur se présente à ses yeux. Il la désire de toutes ses forces. Sa mère, Achinoam, est persuadée qu’il est malade et lui demande ce qu’il lui faut pour aller mieux.

« Tu dépéris, mon fils, et tu ne manges rien, se lamentait-elle. Je m’inquiète beaucoup. »

En entendant ces mots, un plan malsain pour arriver à ses fins germe dans son esprit.

« Tamar, murmure-t-il de son lit. Amène Tamar ici, et demande-lui de me faire à manger. Je ne consommerai nulle autre nourriture.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon enfant », répond Achinoam en lui pressant le front d’un linge humide. Elle ne s’inquiète pas de l’étrange lubie de son fils.

Elle devrait.

Achinoam va chercher la jeune fille. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se présente au seuil des appartements de son frère, un panier de gâteaux sous le bras. Heureusement, elle est seule. La mère d’Amnon est sans doute restée discuter avec Maaca. Elle toque au panneau de bois, plus pour manifester sa présence que pour vraiment demander à entrer, car la porte est déjà ouverte.

« Me voici, mon frère », se présente-t-elle d’une voix douce. Amnon tourne la tête vers elle et son cœur rate un battement.

Aujourd’hui encore, elle est sublime. Cette fois, elle ne porte pas sa robe pourpre des jours de fête, mais une tunique multicolore, celle dédiée aux vierges du palais. Les bracelets de ses bras et de ses pieds tintent doucement lorsqu’elle s’appuie au chambranle de la porte.

« Entre », propose-t-il d’un ton faible qu’il n’a même pas besoin de simuler. Il doit être effrayant, avec ses yeux caves et son air hagard, dus au manque de sommeil, mais elle ne manifeste aucune crainte. Au contraire, elle avance de quelques pas, innocente.

Si elle connaissait les projets d’Amnon, elle n’arborerait pas un sourire aussi éclatant.

« On m’a dit que tu ne mangeais rien, ces temps-ci ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.  
-Je veux bien manger, si c’est ta main adorée qui me sert », articule son frère d’une voix voilée par le désir.

Il s’entend parler et prend soudain peur. Sa flamme est bien trop évidente. Il tente de se reprendre et ajoute, d’une voix plus neutre :

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu.  
-Pas le moins du monde, confie Tamar. Mais pourquoi dis-tu ‘adorée ‘ ? s’étonne-t-elle. On se connaît à peine, après tout…»

Elle s’assoit gracieusement sur le bord du lit et pioche dans son panier d’osier. Mais, tandis qu’elle lui tend un gâteau, il lui saisit le poignet. Surprise, elle le lâche, et il roule à terre, dans la poussière.

« Je ne t’avais jamais vue avant le dernier banquet, confesse-t-il, et depuis ce jour, je brûle de te connaître. »

Tamar pâlit soudain. Elle comprend que dans la bouche de son frère, ce verbe prend un autre sens. Une signification concrète, charnelle.

« Ne me déshonore pas, l’implore-t-elle d’une petite voix. On n’agit pas ainsi, dans le royaume.  
-Peu m’importe », balaye-t-il d’un revers de main.

L’autre est toujours rivée à son poignet. Elle comprend en un éclair qu’il ne la lâchera pas avant d’avoir obtenu ce qu’il veut.

« Je t’en prie, supplie-t-elle encore, parle-en au roi. Il ne s’opposera pas à ce que je sois à toi. »

C’est une tentative désespérée, et Amnon, qui n’est pas dupe, éclate d’un rire sans joie.

« Lui, célébrer l’union d’un frère et d’une sœur de sang royal ? grogne-t-il. L’une des premières mesures qu’il a prise consiste justement en l’interdiction des mariages entre parents trop proches. Inutile de t’annoncer que c’est notre cas. »

Puis il lui tord le bras, sans douceur, tout en la bâillonnant de sa main libre. Ensuite, il l’attire brusquement à lui et ses lèvres remplacent la main. C’est un baiser avide, intrusif, sauvage. Il y transmet toute sa fièvre, sa folie incestueuse, son intense désir de stupre. Elle tente de se débattre, mais tous ses efforts restent vains. Même affaibli par le manque de nourriture, son frère demeure plus fort qu’elle.

Et c’est sans résultat qu’elle résiste à son étreinte exclusive, qu’elle essaye de le frapper quand il la renverse sur le lit. Amnon rêve de cet instant depuis des jours, et l’idée d’enfin posséder son fantasme lui donne une énergie presque surhumaine. Cruel, il embrasse son visage trempé de larmes et prend possession d’elle, encore et encore. La douleur est insoutenable. Elle a l’impression d’être transpercée de part en part par cette lame de chair qui la laboure sans lui laisser de répit.

Au bout d’un temps qui semble une éternité à Tamar, son frère l’abandonne enfin. Elle n’a même plus la force de crier, d’appeler au secours. D’ailleurs, même si elle le pouvait, elle n’en ferait rien. Elle a tellement honte !

À sa grande surprise, Amnon la chasse comme une vulgaire prostituée. Maintenant qu’il l’a connue, il sent monter en lui une aversion sans pareille envers cette fille qui lui a cédé. Il ne pense pas une seconde qu’elle en fait ainsi parce qu’il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Rageur, il la pousse du lit sans ménagement.

« Lève-toi et va-t-en ! s’exclame-t-il, furieux.  
-S’il te plaît, n’augmente pas, en me chassant, le mal que tu m’as déjà fait », le prie la sœur bafouée, dans un murmure dévasté.

Mais il ne l’écoute pas une seconde et la porte presque hors de la couche qu’ils ont partagée – bien malgré elle. Une fois que c’est fait, il la traîne hors de la chambre, et lui claque la porte au nez. Elle reste dos au panneau de bois, en larmes. Les sanglots qu’elle tente de retenir sont si forts qu’elle a l’impression d’étouffer.

Au contraire, dans la chambre, Amnon respire enfin. Il est libre. L’obsession l’a quitté.

Il ne sait pas encore que, plus tard, cette satisfaction de ses bas instincts causera sa mort. Absalom ne laissera pas impuni cet affront infligé à sa sœur préférée.

Ses jours sont comptés.


End file.
